


Rusty

by JaxtheCyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: I'm bored and sad and wanted to write something happy, Other, i ship mccree with happiness, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxtheCyborg/pseuds/JaxtheCyborg
Summary: After one of his many night's getting plastered at a bar, McCree runs into a new unexpected friend on his way home.Spoiler alertIt's a kitten.





	Rusty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not at all claiming that this is good or anything, I just really needed something positive and short to put my attention on and I figured what would be nicer than kittens and my favorite Overwatch cowboy?

The type of disappointment that was attempting to sip from an empty glass was something that McCree had become all too familiar with. Even though he had been drinking all night the disappointment still managed make his mouth feel incredibly dry. A long drawn out sigh escaped him as he picked himself up from the bar stool he had called home for the past few hours. 

He paid his dues rather begrudgingly and began his exit, not realizing how drunk he had gotten himself until he stumbled over his own feet. The room spun wildly for a moment before he managed to find himself stable again and moving toward the door. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Jesse managed to make it out of the bar and out onto the dark street. He breathed in the cold air deeply and felt a bit of clarity wash over him, a small smile creeped onto his face.

Not so far away he saw a white flash in the air, followed by the dramatic roll of thunder. Within an instant rain began pouring from the sky, making the drunk cowboy pull his hat down low over his face and bundle up, slipping a cigar between his lips and lighting it before he set forth on his walk home. 

The walk wasn’t too long, but the rain had slowed him down as he tried to keep his cigar safe from the threatening water that closed in around him. 

He was just about a block away from his apartment when he heard a soft noise come from down an alleyway. He felt his ears shift toward the sound and he stopped mid stride to listen again for whatever had caused the sound.

Silence. 

He continued to listen, and just as he was about to continue his walk he heard it again. 

It was just a high enough pitch that he could hear it over the heavy rainfall, and as he moved deeper into the back alley it grew louder and louder until he had followed it to a dumpster next to what appeared to be the back door to a restaurant of some sort. 

He crouched down low to find where the sound had been coming from and when he did he was met with a tiny ball of orange curled up underneath the trash. It was trembling and soaking wet and howled into the night. A tiny orange kitten looked to him, mouth wide as it screamed.

“Well howdy little one.” A welcoming smile crept across McCree’s face as he slipped his gloved hand under the dumpster to try and pick up the kitten. At first the tiny wet fuzzball hissed and swiped at his hand. “Aw, there’s no need for that, feisty.” He chuckled and tried once again to reach out his hand to the kitten. He picked the tiny kitten up gingerly and stood up, shielding it’s trembling body from the storm. “Let’s get you somewhere safe, huh?”

The kitten very quickly relaxed against his warmth and closed it’s eyes tightly, letting out a very soft yawn. The sight warmed Jesse’s heart adding to the pleasant buzz that he had from being drunk.

The rest of the trip home was uneventful. The moment the door to his small living quarters had shut he stripped off his wet clothes and pulled a fluffy clean towel from the bathroom and rubbed out the water from the small kitten’s fur, leaving tufts of hair sticking in different directions. McCree chuckled, “Well now look what I did, embarrassing you by giving you all those cowlicks.” The kitten didn’t seem to mind as it rubbed it’s head against the towel and began to purr loudly. “Here, let me fix you up a little bit.” And with that he began to pet it’s hair back with a hand as the kitten leaned into him.

After all the kitten’s fur was tamed once again McCree searched his pantry for some sort of food to give him for the night. “Hey little guy, I hope you don’t mind I was exactly expecting any feline company… so my little kitty food supply is well, nonexistent. I hope you won’t mind some, uhhh,” he browsed his shelves for a moment, “canned tuna? I guess? Can you eat that? Don’t worry, I’ll get you some real food tomorrow, promise.”

He opened the can a prepared a small dish for the kitten and set them both on the counter. As he watched the little thing stuff it’s face with canned tuna fish he let it sink in that he had just found a tiny kitten in a back alley. The emotional thought of however the little guy had gotten into that situation mixed with the liquor brought tears to his eyes.

It was crazy how having just met the tiny little creature he wanted to already pour all of his love and life into protecting it.

Sniffling, he pet it’s small orange head, “Well I guess I better call you something, huh?” He thought for a moment. “Hm… Pete?” The kitten looked up to him with wide eyes with a somehow very disagreeing look on it’s face. “Yeah, I don’t like it much either. How about…” He looked the kitten up and down when it clicked in his head, “How ‘bout Rusty?”

He was met with the tiniest squeak of approval from the fluff.  
“Rusty? Sound good to you?”

There was another, slightly louder squeak of approval. “Well then, Rusty it is then!”

Together the two of them yawned deeply. Sleep was creeping toward McCree quickly, and as Rusty wobbled he figured that he felt the same way. 

“You’ve had a rough night. Let’s get to sleep, how ‘bout that?” McCree picked Rusty up off the counter and brought him over to his bedside table. 

“Now, as much as I’d love to share my bed with you, I’m sure I’d roll over and squish you, so how about this.” Placing Rusty down onto a pillow he opened the top drawer of the bedside table and dumped it’s contents haphazardly onto the floor. Once it was empty he stuffed a smaller pillow into it and a washcloth creating a small nest perfectly sized for Rusty’s small orange butt. “There we go.” He picked up the kitten and placed him ever so lovingly into the drawer where Rusty promptly began kneading the pillow before making a circle and then finally curling up into a little ball as he fell asleep. 

A heartwarming smile spread across Jesse’s face at the sight of such peacefulness. 

“Goodnight little buddy, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He could hear the loud purrs coming from the tiny body.

McCree turned of the light and promptly passed out, dreams of his new kitten spinning around in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I'm sorry if it's not the greatest thing ever, but like I said I just really needed something to focus on for a little while. Not to mention the thought of McCree having a tiny orange kitten is the cutest thing ever to me. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
